


Defiling the Sanctuary

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental wetting, Desperation, Dubious Content, Exhibitionism, F/M, Implied Non-Con, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Hikaru really needs to pee and the rain isn't making things any easier. Neither is the fact that he promised himself that he wouldn't leave Haruhi's side once he found her, not until the storm was over.The story is set after their date and Hikaru returns to find Haruhi sheltering in the Church.





	Defiling the Sanctuary

Hikaru could not believe the way his luck was going that day. First, Kaoru had gotten sick and had forced him to take Haruhi out on a date in is place, and then just as things were going well, they had a big fight. Then he had found out she was afraid of thunderstorms and so he'd had to run back in the pouring rain to find her.

 

Now that he had found her again, and she was clinging to him in a way that would be cute if she wasn't so obviously terrified, he had the biggest problem of all on his hands.

 

He needed to pee, badly. Frantically, he tried to remember when he had last gone, but was drawing a blank. Had it been that morning before getting dressed? That long ago? And how much had he drank while they were out? Though it hadn't been a particularly hot day, he had made sure that they had stopped for drinks whenever they had the chance to.

 

He looked down at Haruhi; did she also need to pee?

 

The rain drummed heavily on the roof, making it harder and harder to concentrate with each passing second as the pressure, already swelled past his comfort zone, increased further.

 

But he could not leave her side until the thunder had stopped; not after the way he had run off on her earlier. Not even to use the toilet.

 

The arm not wrapped around Haruhi slipped unnoticed between his legs as he gripped himself, trying to find some semblance of relief, even as his muscles tensed to the point where they trembled in an effort to keep it all in just a little longer.

 

“Oh...” A soft moan slipped past numb lips as a quick squirt shot out of him.

 

“Hikaru?”

 

He almost jumped; somehow he had forgotten the girl at his side. “Y-yeah?”

 

“Are you okay? You're trembling. Are you also scared of thunder?” She looked up at him with huge, liquid eyes.

 

“I-! I'm f-fine!” He tried to flash her a reassuring smile, but it came out as a pained grimace.

 

“Hikaru, what's wrong?” Internally, he groaned, cursing Haruhi's sensitive side. Even though her eyes shone with fear at each new blast of thunder, she was worried about him.

 

“Haruhi-” He was cut off as thunder boomed directly overhead, the loudest burst yet, and she jumped and grabbed his arm, briefly distracting him into relaxing.

 

For a moment he was so wrapped up in the girl clinging to him that he didn't realize the mistake he had made, then he noticed the warmth spreading through his pants.

 

“Hikaru!” She jumped up and their eyes locked as they both turned bright red, both knowing exactly what had just happened.

 

He made up his mind as he clamped back down, painfully stopping the golden liquid flowing out of him. “Come with me!” Without waiting for her reply, he grabbed her wrist and flat out ran for the small bathroom he saw at the back of the churches small chapel.

 

Only when they were both inside the single stall bathroom did he release her, needing both hands to work his soaked pants open. “I'm sorry for this but Tamaki already scolded me once today for leaving your side even though I...” He broke off with a soft moan as he fell out of his pants and released the flow again without bothering to aim first.

 

“You didn't know.” Her voice was soft. “And I do use the boys room at Ouran since, even though I am a girl, people think I'm a boy so it would be... strange...” She broke off as she accidentally looked down, then away.

 

“Y-yeah b-but those bathrooms are set up so you can't see anything...” It suddenly dawned on him that while Haruhi had never had the chance to see him piss while at Ouran; she would have literally had to stand at the next urinal and look over the privacy divider; that today he was actively flashing her. “Whoa Haruhi don't look!”

 

“Too late.” She looked anywhere but at Hikaru as the second ticked on and the flow still showed no signs of abating. “You could have said something you know before...” She bit her lip as she broke off, her fear momentarily submerged by her embarrassment.

 

“Before I pissed myself.” He laughed softly, more humiliated than he had ever been before. “I haven't done that since I was... four? Five? I don't even remember anymore though Kaoru might know. I've pissed in front of him before but never anyone else.”

 

“I really doubt he counts since you two aren't actually in an incestuous relationship.” Haruhi spoke with her usual matter-of-fact, no-nonsense tone of voice and Hikaru almost laughed at how incongruous she sounded.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“If you were, there wouldn't be such a marked difference between how you normally act towards him and the acting you do to entertain customers.”

 

Hikaru found that he could not argue with Haruhi's logic, and it was true anyway that the incest thing was just an act they put on. He did genuinely think that Kaoru was adorable but that was as far as it went.

 

“Are you done yet?” She asked as a few long moments later.

 

“Just about. Do you need to go? You drank as much as I did today.”

 

“Yeah, I do but I'm not desperate. I used the toilet a few hours ago, when I asked you to wait at that shop for me to get back.”

 

Hikaru's heart fluttered as he shook out the last few drops. “I won't look but...” He broke off as he tucked his dick back into his silk boxer shorts, uncertain just what he wanted to say.

 

“I don't mind.” She hiked up her skirt without waiting for Hikaru to turn his back, not even certain if he was planning to do so. Her plain white cotton panties were pulled down to her knees as she squatted down over the unflushed sunken toilet allowing Hikaru to see the core of her.

 

And he did look; he found he could not look away even as his dick stirred inside his still unzipped pants as she relaxed herself to allow her own stream to flow.

 

The wet silk clung to his skin, outlining his shaft as it twitched and hardened. Haruhi looked up at him and their eyes met and dropped apart again.

 

She stood up, stepping on the flush lever as he grabbed her, crashing his mouth to hers, somehow in control of himself and out-of-control at the same time. One of his hands went between them, touching her between her legs before pulling his now fully hard dick back out of his pants and rubbing it between her legs.

 

“Hikaru!” His name was breathed out on a moan as he thrust against her.

 

“I won't put it in I just... Oh Haruhi you feel so good...” His hands groped her butt as he thrust between her legs, rubbing over and against her but staying true to his word he made no effort to enter her.

 

“Hikaru! Stop!” Her hands shoved at his chest but though she wasn't strong enough to push him off of her, he stumbled back, surprised.

 

“Haruhi I...”

 

“You're used to just taking what you want.” She pulled her panties back up and straightened her skirt out. “But I am not a toy you can use in that way.”

 

He bit his lip, regret flooding through him. “I thought you wanted it. I'm sorry.”

 

She sighed and looked at him. “Part of me did, in the heat of the moment. I do like you Hikaru. But I don't want to... not until I'm in love. And I know that I am not in love with you.” She chewed her tongue for a moment, before adding; “I cannot say that you were entirely disrespectful though since you did know better than to just... well, put it inside me without asking me first.”

 

He turned away, zipping his pants over his lingering erection. “The rain seems to be abating, we should head back. Haruhi, I'd appreciate if you wouldn't mention this to anyone. Not even Kaoru, okay?”

 

“Kaoru should know, but I'm willing to leave that up to you.”

 

“He should know? Why?”

 

“So he can learn from your mistake.” And she left the bathroom, not waiting for him to follow.

 

“Shit! Shit shit shit what have I..?” Swallowing his pride he followed her.

 

“Haruhi, wait up! Can we just pretend this never happened? My friendship with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me, not counting Kaoru. I don't want to loose what we have.”

 

She stopped walking and looked up at him, seeing the regret in his eyes; the true knowledge of what he almost did.

 

“Haruhi, I would never do anything to hurt you. Not on purpose. I lost control of myself and I am deeply sorry for that. I promise I will never do anything like that again. Not unless you ask me to.”

 

“I can't forgive you, even though I can see that you're being sincere. But I can put it behind me. Friends?” She held out her hand.

 

“Friends, yeah!”

 

“Lets head back before they send out a search party for us!”

 

By the time they returned to Misuzu's pension, everything had returned to normal between them, except for the secret they would share for the rest of their lives.

 


End file.
